utilihabfandomcom-20200214-history
Pergolas/Brise Soleil
Pergolas and brise soleils are shade structures based on light framing and a latticework. A brise soleil is usually a cantilevered structure extending from an existing roof line while pergolas as supported by a post and beam structure and can be attached to a building side, free-standing, and extended continuously over walkways. Utilihab supports a simple brise soleil system based on an extension deck frame similar to the perimeter deck frame structure but using lighter profiles (25mm) with optionally closed slots. Extending up to a meter and, if necessary, attached to the roof line profiles through flashing, the simple frame can be up to 1050mm wide and may employ a diagonal frame space at the corner attached by gusset plates. The basic square grid frame hosts a grill of light alloy rods or louver elements mounted to the inside profile slots. Louvers may be angled and can employ a slide within a profile slot to adjust the angles of the louver set at once. This can be attached to an electric motor and light sensor, itself mounted to the profiles, to allow them to be automatically adjusted in angle in response to the sunlight level and temperature. The Utilihab pergola employs either standard or rounded profiles (or profiles with decorative surrounds attached) in Primary framing scales to create a post and beam structure -optionally extending from a building structure- that is integral to a patio deck or walkway. It will usually follow the Primary frame grid of the main building structure and deck. This can also be combined with an independent floor deck and used as a completely free-standing gazebo structure. Small T-slot profile (20-25mm), smooth alloy profile, or wood/poly-lumber lattice slats are then placed in a grill or grid lattice arrangement over the top or in-line with the upper frame, attaching by through-bolts to the top profile slots or using alloy pins to lock into inner slots. This latticework can also be extended along any side of the structure. This can optionally support plants or temporary tarps and string lighting as well as other hanging lights and ornaments. It is also possible to integrate light weight lighting elements directly into the pergola frame elements. Additionally, the pergola system may employ latticework screen panel modules similar to those used as interior finishing panels. They would attach to the surface slots in the same manner as their interior panel counterparts using through-bolts in a perimeter frame or alloy tabs/pins at the ends of some latticework components. Over walkways, the pergola places posts on the regularly spaced (in-line or alternating) to support parallel overhead beams which then host the grill or lattice slats on/along the top. The basic pergola framing -which is basically the standard Primary framing- can also be employed in the creation of Arizona Rooms or similar screen-in patios. Here a simple alloy, fiberglass, or polycarbonate plank roof if attached to the top of the post-and-beam frame with optionally purlins where necessary and the sides are enclosed with standard Secondary frame joists supporting large screen panels in the standard interior wall panel configuration. This will also work using rounded profiles as the thin screen panels need only a single profile slot surface to attach to. A special variant of the Utilihab pergola exploits the ability of T-slot profiles to support integral hydraulics/pneumatics to allow the Primary framing to function as a fluid link ‘manifold’ to create a Solar Pergola system based on vacuum tube solar thermal collectors or fluid-filled polycarbonate algae-culture tubes, turning an entire pergola structure into a solar energy collector or algaeculture frame. Conventional profiles are fitted with hydraulic fittings allowing the upper frame to function as a plug-in manifold where the vacuum or algae tubing takes the place of the grill or lattice shading slats. This variant will be discussed later in the section on energy systems.